


Harry Potter and the Hospital date?

by JamezBar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBar/pseuds/JamezBar
Summary: She had completely forgotten she was in a wizarding hospital. "I was here with you," Harry said.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Harry Potter and the Hospital date?

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around him and they both laughed at the horror on her face. "What is this? What happened?" She looked over at Harry, her eyes wide and terrified. "What did you do?" Harry was shaking his head, unsure of himself. He couldn't remember doing anything. He felt sick. "It's...it's just...I was inside you." Ginny was sitting up, her mouth open. She had completely forgotten she was in a wizarding hospital. "I was here with you," Harry said, trying to sound calm. "That's why I didn't know, you were unconscious. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do." She was trying to comfort him. He wanted to sit with her but he couldn't see how to do so. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry." He squeezed her hands in his. "Harry." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "It's just...this isn't what I expected to happen when I asked you to be my date." Harry wanted to hug her but it was hopeless. "You've never had someone like me to go out with before, Gin. I'm so sorry." "It's okay," she said, her voice cracking. "You can go now." She looked at him. "I love you, Harry." She smiled. "I love you too." Harry squeezed her again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what had happened. How could she be so brave? How could she be so brave? His heart ached and his stomach turned as he thought of what could have happened. It wasn't a happy thought. He hated the feeling. Ginny was so brave and he loved her for it. He swallowed hard and started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" he shouted after her. "You need to talk to me. I want to hear you say something." "Harry?" Her voice was filled with determination. "Where's Ron?" He didn't want to get Ginny angry and angry people can be cruel. "I don't know." He could feel her fear through the strength of her voice. "He's right here," he heard her whisper. "He knows." Harry couldn't believe what he had done. He had decided to go to the Burrow. "I can't believe it," he said, his voice shaking.


End file.
